Hunting
by BrightLittleOranges
Summary: AU. Different take on the movie. Merida has just been told of her betrothal and she needs to prove to her mother that she can take care of herself. So she goes on a hunt to find and kill the legendary bear: Mor'du.


"But mum!" I shouted. I wasn't sure whether to feel angry, or sad, or confused, there was just too much going through my head. I mean, how dare she force a betrothal upon me! Let alone without telling me about it until the day before the young lords arrived! I felt my temper rise as anger bubbled up inside me and my face went red as my hair.

No buts about et, Merida," she replied. I could see that she was trying just as hard to keep calm. "A _princess _does not raise her voice. It is yer responsibility and yer _duty_ as a princess te marry a suitor and rule yer kingdom."

I glared at her a few seconds longer before turning on my heel and stomping back up to my room. This was all so… so stupid! _Yer duty as a princess._ Well, I maybe I didn't want to be a princess! I never _asked _to be born to the king and queen, I never _asked_ for this life. I slammed my door so hard, the room shook slightly and I was so mad that I wasn't even sure what to do about it.

I grabbed the first weapon I saw, my sword, and started slashing it into the bedpost.

"I don't _want_ te be married," I muttered, repeating this as I couldn't find any other words to express how I was feeling. Finally, I hit the sword into the wood and I could no longer pull it out. So I left it there, sword sticking out of my bed. Flopping onto my bed, I closed my eyes and drifted off from my exhaustion.

* * *

Not much longer after I had fallen asleep did I wake up to a knocking at my door.

"What do ye want?" I groaned, hauling my body up off the covers and standing next to the door. I pressed my back to it and held the doorknob, in case it was my mother. I had no intentions to let _her _in.

Merida."

But it _was_ my mum, and I felt myself angry all over again. At her, at the young lords, at the whole betrothal situation. "_What_ do ye _want_?" I repeated, but this time with more impatience and tenacity. I stood my ground, making sure not to let her in.

"Merida, let me in," she told me, and I could feel her try and open the door from the outside.

"Who's makin' me?" I retorted, but we both knew that this was an argument I wouldn't win, and in the end, she would be let in. I figured that I might as well put up a fight before that, though.

"Merida," she snapped, pushing on the door. "Let me in." She was demanding it this time. I let off the door for just a second, but that was enough time for her to push the door open and come in.

For a few long moments, we just stared at each other. Neither of us sure of what to do next. But mum always knew what to do next, and when she didn't, she spoke. "Merida, you are _princess_ o-"

"I _know_ wha' I am, mum!" I interrupted her. "I _know_ that I'm the princess, a-an' I _know_ that I 'ave responsibilities and expectations te' live up to. But I also know _who_ I am. And it's not a fuddy-duddy princess who does everything _perfectly._ An' it's not someone who gets married te strangers fer 'er kingdom or fer tradition!" I took a deep breath. What I said… it was out there, and I couldn't take it back. I wouldn't, though, even if I could've. But when she just stood there, looking at me… I prayed and pleaded to myself that she would say something. _Anything. _Whether it be console me, or yell at me. I would've given anything for her to respond. "I'm sorry, mum, bu' I'm not perfect! I'm not you! I'm not the girl… not the _princess_ ye tried to make me."

She seemed to understand what I was saying, but I couldn't tell perfectly. She sat down on my bed, glancing at the sword, and motioned for me to sit with her. I did, sitting next to her and cautiously leaned my head on her shoulder. "Merida… my sweet Merida," she started, and for a second I had some hope that she would call off the marriage. She gave into my embrace, wrapping an arm around me and brushing her fingers through my hair. "You are a princess. An' I love you. But you must be married. I won' be 'ere forever an'…. I want someone 'ere to look after you."

It took me a moment to process her words, but as soon as I did, I pulled away. I stood up, looking at her like she was crazy. "I can take care of mah'self jus' fine, thank ye!" I started. It was almost insane of her to think otherwise, in my opinion. I was the best archer in the land, and I wasn't too bad with a sword, either.

She stood up as well, opening her mouth to reply, but I stopped her.

"No, mum!" I said quickly, her reply being to close her mouth and listen. "I can take care of mah'self an' you know that!"

"You still ne-"

"Let me prove it to ya!" I, once again, cut her off. I would get an earful about it, sure, but I needed to show her that there was no need for me to get married. At least not so soon. "I… I'll go… hunt a-a bear!" I exclaimed, a grin spreading on my face. "Mor'du! I'll kill 'im. An' then you'll see! I won' need to get marr-"

Mum stood up and took my shoulders. "Merida, no. Yer not thinkin' straight. I will _not_ let you go get killed, tryin' to kill Mor'du."

"But I won't get killed, mum," I tried to convince her. This was perfect. Even if she didn't allow it, I would go and kill Mor'du. Then she would see. "If I kill Mor'du, will I have te get married?"

"You will not be killing anything."

I looked at her and the serious expression she held. "Fine." I muttered, looking away from her and over at the sword implanted in the bedpost.

"Good," she breathed out. "Now get some sleep. The suitors arrive in first thing in the morning, and we need you looking nice an' refreshed." She released her firm grip on my shoulders and, after kissing me on the forehead, exited my room, closing the door behind her. As soon as she was gone, a small grin slipped onto my face as I headed toward the window.


End file.
